


Quelque part trop près

by Dienael



Category: Adamsberg - Fred Vargas
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, M/M, Off-Screen Murder, Road Trips, Slow Build, it's off-screen and barely brushed but I don't want to trigger someone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de tendu dans la voiture qui les ramène après des mois passés dans une chambre exigue qu'ils partageaient en Norvège, quelque chose de palpable, quelque chose d'étouffant ; quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre dont Danglard parle, à l'autre bout du fil.





	Quelque part trop près

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenTheSeventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/gifts).



> J'ai écrit cette petite chose sur un prompt de SenTheSeventh la grande et fabuleuse, qui avait le merveilleux Pseudo Anonyme d'Un Troublant Pudding : "Une enquête - ou un road-trip vers une enquête, suite à des soucis météo (ou la grève haha) qui les empêchent de prendre le train - domesticité à demi, une relation qui s'ébauche ou s'est construite dans le silence."

Il y a de l’alcool par terre.

Enfin, il est presque sûr que c’est de l’alcool – son nez lui souffle qu’il s’agit peut-être de vomi, son optimisme, lui, penche pour la liqueur odorante qu’a sorti le Lieutenant Larsen quelques heures plus tôt. Dans tous les cas, il y a du liquide au sol et, penché au-dessus comme la tour de Pise au-dessus du sol italien, il n’est plus très sûr de ce qu’il cherchait. Il est bon, pour chercher, c’est ce que ses sœurs lui ont toujours dit. Bon pour chercher, pas forcément pour trouver, c’est peut-être pour ça que Veyrenc l’a accompagné quand on l’a expédié en Norvège pour pister un braqueur. C’est faux, il se corrige. C’est faux, il le sait : Veyrenc l’a accompagné parce qu’il était le seul à n’avoir rien qui le rattachait à Paris, lui aussi. C’est un foutu truc, la solitude. Non pas qu’il en souffre. Enfin il croit. Il ne sait pas, à ce moment-là, en réalité : il est bourré, complètement rond, il a trop bu de liqueur et sa tête tourne un peu. 

Ah, il se dit, lorsqu’il manque d’atterrir la tête la première dans la flaque toujours non-identifiée parce que Pettersen, une des flics de Tromsø, le percute en titubant après avoir esquissé un pas de danse avec son chef. Ah, il se dit, une nouvelle fois, parce que malgré la flaque qu’il trouve beaucoup trop près pour son confort, il ne plonge pas la tête la première dedans. Il n’est pas bien sûr que les bains à la liqueur – dans le meilleur des cas – soit une coutume locale mais il est presque certain qu’il n’a pas envie de se prêter au jeu. Il a déjà tenté beaucoup d’autres choses lors du mois passé chez la grand-mère de Larsen qui semblait vouloir à tout prix lui faire découvrir l’étendu de la nourriture locale – beaucoup de viandes séchées, beaucoup de trucs dont il n’est pas certain d’avoir envie de savoir d’où ça vient, beaucoup de temps passés à rire sous cape dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Veyrenc dans une proximité qui avait été inconfortable, les premiers temps. Ce n’était plus inconfortable, maintenant, et la main qui l’empêche de tomber définitivement au sol ne l’alerte plus autant qu’elle l’avait fait, auparavant. Ce n’est pas tout à fait confortable non plus.

Une idée bruisse dans sa tête sans qu’il ne puisse l’attraper. Il fronce les sourcils, une seconde, avant d’oublier.

« Adamsberg ! » beugle Larsen en lui attrapant l’épaule, l’accent à couper au couteau et un sourire immense, à l’image de l’homme qui semblait démesuré en tout point, grandes mains et ventre généreux. « T’es sûr de pas vouloir rester ici ? »

C’est piégeux, comme question, un peu cruel aussi. Il y a la main de Veyrenc quelque part dans son dos et l’image de son appartement vide parisien, quelque chose de froid, blotti au creux de son torse, qui émerge au milieu de l’alcool. Il sourit, quand même, un peu absent, un peu volatil.

« Ma brigade m’attend, Larsen, tu sais bien. »

Le visage mangé par une barbe dense, Larsen opine du chef. Évidemment, il sait bien. Quelque part, ils se ressemblent tous. Les doigts de Veyrec effleurent sa nuque lorsqu’il s’éloigne.

*  
* *

Le type parle norvégien. Intellectuellement, Adamsberg sait que c’est normal : ils sont à l’aéroport de Tromsø, perdu quelque part dans le nord de la Norvège, le fait que l’homme au guichet parle norvégien est d’une logique implacable. Il ne le comprend pas mais ce n’est pas grave ; les langues échappent autant à Adamsberg qu’elles viennent facilement à Veyrenc et il l’observe naviguer avec une aisance étonnante cette langue qui continue à lui échapper. Il saisit quelques mots, à l’occasion, français, non, avion, Paris, rien qui ne l’éclaire autant que les sourcils froncés de son collègue, rien qui ne soit plus significatif que les émotions qui se dessinent sur son visage. Il est facile à lire, Veyrenc, mais pas prévisible, pas calculable, pas discernable. Facile à lire mais crypté et Adamsberg penche la tête sur le côté, essaye de deviner. Il paraît qu’il est fort pour ça ou en tout cas pas complètement dégueu, c’est grâce à ça qu’il a monté les échelons, après tout. Il est sobre, généralement, et la gueule de bois qui pince derrière ses yeux lui donnent envie de téléphoner à Danglard pour demander conseil. Il est fort pour déduire, lui, mais Adrien Danglard est fort pour continuer même dans l’adversité, même avec un môme qui lui appartient pas et une femme évaporée, même avec une gueule de bois en plein milieu des après-midi cuisants de l’été. Il baille, et peut-être que Veyrenc prend ça pour une provocation, parce que ses yeux se tournent vers lui, acérés, presque, attentifs, surtout. 

« Les vols pour Paris sont annulés, une idée ? »

Douze syllabes, soigneusement détachées, comme si un rythme invisible battait dans le cerveau de Veyrenc. Adamsberg pianote sur la valise sur laquelle il est assis. Des idées, il en a plein, ce n’est pas le fait d’en avoir qui pose souci, c’est le fait qu’on exige qu’il en fasse apparaître une comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Les idées lui échappent lorsqu’il y pense, ce sont des bêtes sauvages qu’il doit faire attention à ne pas regarder directement, les yeux tournés vers le lointain en attendant qu’elles s’approchent suffisamment pour pouvoir les saisir. Il secoue la tête, lentement. Tout est lent, chez lui, et Veyrenc n’a pas l’air surpris par sa réponse, une mèche tigrée devant l’œil et un sourire illisible sur les lèvres. À ce moment-là, Adamsberg sait deux choses : le nœud qu’il a dans l’estomac ne provient pas de l’alcool et Veyrenc le connaît suffisamment pour savoir très précisément qu’il l’a dénué de toute idée au moment où la question a été posée. Il n’arrive pas à se sentir en colère. Peut-être qu’il devrait. C’est plus facile, la colère, ça flambe, ça crame, ça emporte tout sur son passage et puis ça disparaît. C’est plus facile parce que même s’il ne la pratique pas il la voit suffisamment chez les autres pour l’avoir apprivoisé, comme les kangourous à l’autre bout du monde dont il reconnaît l’existence sans réellement les avoir croisé ou bien les immenses baleines qui peuplent le fond de l’océan et qu’il n’a jamais eu l’occasion d’observer ailleurs que sur l’écran des télévisions. C’est plus facile, la colère, plus facile que ce qui grandit en lui, plus facile que le jardin qui peuple son corps. Il n’a jamais été très doué pour ça, le jardinage, même plus jeune. C’est trop d’entretien, les plantes, trop de manipulation, trop d’attention. Il n’a jamais été doué pour ça mais il sait en reconnaître un lorsqu’il en voit. C’est ça, qui germe en lui depuis qu’il a posé le pied en Norvège. C’est ça, qui l’habite, depuis qu’ils se sont allongés, parallèle sur leurs lits jumeaux.

Adamsberg ne veut pas y penser.  
Il ne pense pas, non plus, lorsqu’il laisse Veyrenc s’occuper de leurs supérieurs, lorsqu’il l’observe en silence louer le véhicule qui devra les ramener jusqu’à Paris. Moins cher, leur a-t-on assuré, et puis le patron de la boîte de location est le cousin d’un cousin d’un ami de Larsen qui fera une ristourne, de toute façon. Il observe en silence les échanges qu’il ne comprend pas et les allers et retours des yeux de Veyrenc entre son dictionnaire et le visage de l’homme. Il n’a pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir qu’il le charme, pas besoin de mots pour cerner. C’est toujours le même tour de magie, quelque chose dans l’élégance du phrasé, dans la dignité du port de tête, quelque chose qu’il effleure du bout des doigts sans saisir tout à fait, comme un mystère impénétrable qui lui échapperait. 

Lorsque son équipier lui tend le trousseau de clés, il cligne des yeux.  
Il n’hésite pas tout à fait avant de monter à la place du conducteur. Lorsque le moteur vrombit, le GPS reste éteint ; ils ne sont pas pressés.

*  
* *

Son téléphone portable vibre dans sa poche. Une fois. Deux. Trois. Il tape du bout des doigts contre le volant, finit par décoller ses doigts lentement du plastique pour attraper l’objet, le lancer à Veyrenc qui le rattrape, les yeux plissés par quelque chose qui ne peut être que de l’intérêt. Il ne demande pas, avant de décrocher, ne pose pas de question, avant de passer l’appel en haut-parleur. C’est Danglard. Évidemment que c’est Danglard. C’est toujours Danglard qui le retient par des fils, toujours Adamsberg qui tient les avions que prend Danglard en retour, comme un juste retour des choses, une juste rétribution.

« Il y a eu un meurtre. » commence Danglard et il échange un regard avec Veyrenc.   
« Il y en a tous les jours, des meurtres, Adrien.  
\- C’est un meurtre qui date d’il y a longtemps. Un squelette retrouvé lors de travaux, il y a deux jours. Il a la bouche pleine de papier.  
\- Quel quartier ?  
\- Le treizième. Ce n’est pas pour ça que j’appelle. La presse a fait choux gras de la découverte et aujourd’hui des tags ont commencé à fleurir dans la capitale.  
\- C’est lié ?  
\- Ce n’est pas moi qui vous direz ça. »

Le sous-entendu est clair et il bat un nouveau rythme contre le volant, quelque chose d’impatient et de tendu, quelque chose qui n’échappe pas à Veyrenc qui incline la tête sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur lui qui ne détache pas le regard de la route. Il n’a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir, ses yeux sont des lasers qui s’impriment au creux de sa peau.

« Les tags ont-ils une particularité ? » finit par demander Veyrenc et il y a un bruit de papier qu’on froisse à l’autre bout de la ligne.  
« Oui. Ils disent tous : ‘Que la lumière ne voie pas mes sombres et profonds désirs !’ C’est-  
\- Macbeth.  
\- C’est ça, Veyrenc. Lui-même. »

Il y a un grésillement au bout de la ligne et Adamsberg se racle la gorge, laisse jouer les muscles de sa mâchoire. Il y a quelque chose. C’est une sensation qui lui pique la peau, l’aiguille, le tourmente. Il y a quelque chose, il le sait, et Danglard s’en doute lui aussi, s’il l’a appelé. Il hésite, une seconde, adresse un rapide coup d’oeil à Veyrenc qui fronce les sourcils en direction du combiné, comme tourmenté.

« On rappelle quand on a trouvé une aire d’autoroute, Adrien. » Il tranche, finalement, et il laisse Veyrenc raccrocher. Il ne compte pas se garer tout de suite, pas maintenant. D’abord, il faut se laisser porter, ne pas traquer l’idée, la laisser venir à soi. D’abord, il faut lutter contre le scepticisme qui rampe depuis le siège d’à côté. D’abord, et c’est presque une liste ; Adamsberg n’a pas l’habitude de s’y tenir. 

« Il y a un lien. » Il affirme, avant que Louis ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Il y a forcément un lien.  
\- Ça me semble incroyablement gros, Adamsberg. »

Il y a quelque chose qui roule contre sa langue lorsqu’il prononce son prénom, quelque chose de brûlant et de voilé, quelque chose qui se moque et qui cherche, qui trace et retrace les contours de leur histoire commune et de tout ce qu’il reste à dessiner.

« Ça me semble pas gros, à moi.  
\- J'en suis certain. Tu peux me prouver que j'ai tort. »

C’est vicieux, comme tournure de phrase, et Jean-Baptiste se fend d’un sourire en biais. C’est un jeu, quelque part, un jeu qui sent la mort, un jeu qui sent le danger. Louis ne lui demande pas de lui prouver qu’il a raison ; Louis demande à être mis en tort.

Adamsberg se sent prêt à relever le défi.

« Il faut qu’on se dépêche. » Il souffle, une seconde avant de presser sur l’accélérateur.

C’est peut-être la première fois que la vitesse a de l’attrait.

*  
* *

La braise rougeoie dans la nuit. Il a les yeux partout sauf sur sa bouche. Il a les yeux partout sauf contre son visage. Il a toujours pratiqué la fuite ou plutôt le laisser aller, comme si rien ne s’accrochait à sa peau, comme si rien ne se fixait à lui. Ça a marché, un temps, avant que tout ne s’emballe comme une machine qui prendrait l’eau, Camille et l’enfant et l’autre enfant et la Norvège, maintenant. Il se demande parfois s’il ferait mieux de refermer ses doigts, d’attraper quelque chose, de saisir le présent au lieu de le laisser s’écouler entre ses doigts. Il se demande, parfois, et puis il oublie ou feint d’oublier, laisse passer, laisse couler, laisse noyer ses pensées sous les étoiles nocturnes. Il se brûle, lorsque Veyrenc lui passe la cigarette. C’est ses doigts qui effleurent les siens qui provoque l’arc électrique et il laisse le frisson courir à fleur de peau, s’écouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme une cascade, chuter au creux de ses reins alors qu’il laisse la fumer s’engouffrer dans ses poumons. Ça sent l’essence et ça sent la nuit, tous les deux assis sur le capot de la bagnole alors que les néons de la station meurent, de l’autre côté du parking. Ils dessinent presque des constellations, au milieu de la nuit, et Adamsberg prend un moment pour chercher les étoiles.

« On est certain que ce n’est pas un coup de pub ? » demande Veyrenc, finalement.

Adamsberg se demande s’il y a pensé, si ça l’a travaillé. Il se demande si c’est les informations qu’a livré Danglard qui lui font changer d’avis, les tags concentriques disséminés dans la capitale comme une sombre menace et le squelette qui dort depuis vingt ans dans la terre et qu’on essaye toujours d’identifier et les feuilles, ces foutues feuilles, illisibles et fourrées au fond de sa gorge avec rage et minutie, qui portent le poids lourds de la colère et de la vengeance, de la haine et de la douleur. Peut-être que ce sont les photos qui sont apparues sur le téléphone qui l’ont fait changer d’avis, les lettres si rouges et si rondes et si nettes, gravées au pochoir sur le macadam et le squelette couvert de terre, les effluves d’une vieille affaire qui a eu le temps de tourner aigre, l’odeur de quelque chose qui aurait dû être résolu il y a longtemps. Il n’y a pas de mort, pour le moment, mais c’est comme un orage qui s’annonce en douceur, d’abord l’odeur, puis la lourdeur, les nuages avant que la pluie n’éclate et n’emporte tout. Il n’y a pas de mort, pour le moment, pas de morts récents, mais ça ne s’arrêtera pas là et il le sait bien, évidemment : ça ne s’arrête jamais là.

« Un coup de pub pour quoi ? Shakespeare ? Il est mort depuis trop longtemps pour s’adonner à ce genre de choses.  
\- Un théâtre. Une représentation. Un film. Je ne sais pas.  
\- Danglard a cherché et n’a rien trouvé. Il y aurait eu des autorisations de signées. »

Il y aurait eu des traces, les forces de police auraient été prévenues. Ils le savent tous les deux et Adamsberg regarde la cendre voler depuis le bout de la cigarette.

« Elle est macabre, cette citation.  
\- La pièce s’y prête bien.  
\- ll avait un truc, pour ça, non ? La mort, le sang, les meurtres, les trahisons, les secrets. »

Il ne lit pas, Adamsberg. C’est trop d’effort pour si peu d’attention. Il aime les histoires mais celles qu’on raconte, celles qui se passent de générations en générations qui remontent à loin, très loin, trop loin pour être retracée ou retrouvée. Il ne lit pas, Adamsberg, mais il sait que Veyrenc, lui, a une appétence particulière pour la langue, une famine dévorante pour la fiction. Ce n’est pas une soif de connaissance, comme Danglard, c’est quelque chose de fantasque, quelque chose d’impérieux, quelque chose de volatile. Il ne lit pas, Adamsberg, mais il aime qu’on lui raconte des histoires, des choses qui remuent, des choses qui embrouillent, des choses qui tapissent son crâne d’un bruit incessant qui lui permet d’amortir ses pensées.

« Il a écrit des jolies choses, aussi. Des choses douces.  
\- J’ai du mal à y croire.  
\- ‘Pour mille baisers tu achèteras mon cœur, et tu les paieras à ton loisir, un à un.’ »

En ombre de chine, la braise de la cigarette dessine une fossette au coin de la joue de Veyrenc. Lorsque la cigarette s’éteint, ils se glissent dans la voiture pour s’endormir.

Les cheveux de Louis effleurent le creux de son cou ; Adamsberg tente de l’oublier.   
Il dort.

*  
* *

C’est la vibration d’un sms contre le tableau de bord qui les tire du silence matinal. C’est Danglard, bien sûr, c’est le seul qui lui envoie des sms. Camille envoie des photos, parfois, pas de mots mais des images et personne d’autre ne se fie suffisamment à son téléphone pour lui parler par ce biais. C’est Danglard, évidemment, et il jette un regard en coin à Veyrec pour l’enjoindre à s’en occuper. Il n’est pas étonné, lorsqu’il le voit déverrouiller l’écran sans se poser de questions, pas étonné non plus en le voyant naviguer dans les menus de l’objet sans moufter. Il n’a jamais l’air hors sol, Veyrenc, toujours dans son milieu, toujours à l’aise, le menton haut et les yeux qui flamboient, quelque chose comme une provocation, comme une invitation à oser lui faire une réflexion. Il reste silencieux, un temps, et Adamsberg se demande si c’est à cause de la longueur du message. C’est autre chose, il réalise rapidement. Autre chose parce que les sourcils de Veyrenc creusent des tranchées dans son front. Il sent avant que les mots ne soient prononcés que quelque chose cloche ; il attend patiemment que Veyrenc ne le dise.

« Ils ont identifié le corps, dit Danglard. »

Ce n’est pas tout. Ça ne peut pas être tout. Adamsberg freine, ignore le coup de klaxon qui retentit derrière et la tension dans ses bras, rive les yeux sur son adjoint.

« Verdict ? » Il demande, plutôt que de creuser. Il sait que les informations viendront en temps voulu. Il laisse le temps à Louis de se décider avant d’attaquer.  
« Il s’appelle Basile Valois. C’était un metteur en scène qui commençait à se faire connaître, il y a vingt ans. Il a disparu d’un coup et tout le monde a pensé qu’il avait craqué sous la pression.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et j’ai assisté à la dernière représentation que sa troupe de théâtre a donné. »

Il a un rythme sous les doigts qu’il frappe pour noyer les pensées qui affluent. Il y a trop de questions, trop de doutes, trop d’inquiétudes et le téléphone continue de vibrer, inlassablement, messages après messages, parce que Danglard est un précis, parce que Danglard ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, parce que Danglard sait que loin ou pas, Adamsberg mènera cette enquête ou se rongera à l’os avec les questionnement qui le criblent. Ils travaillent ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. Louis s’humecte les lèvres avant de se remettre à parler.

« Ils ont réussi à travailler sur les papiers qu’on a retrouvé. Ce serait du papier à lettre.   
\- Il a dû mettre quelqu’un très en colère.  
\- C’est généralement le cas, quand on finit six pieds sous terre.  
\- Autre chose ? »

Il y a un mouvement nerveux contre son téléphone portable, les doigts qui tressautent et qui tapent, un autre rythme, celui qui bat contre les tempes de Veyrenc, à contre-temps des doigts d’Adamsberg contre le volant, arythmie critique au sein de l’enceinte de la voiture.

« Il y a eu de nouveaux tags.  
\- Toujours rouge ?  
\- Toujours Macbeth.  
\- J’écoute.  
\- ‘Il y a des poignards dans les sourires.’ Le cercle se resserre. » Il reste silencieux. Adamsberg attend. « C’est la dernière pièce qu’ils ont joué. »

Adamsberg a gagné et la victoire a un goût d’amertume. Le squelette est plein de secrets et peut-être que Veyrenc aurait dû le sentir venir, bien avant cela. Il aurait préféré que ce soit une affaire simple, il aurait préféré s’être trompé, juste un squelette de plus sous le sol parisien, bouffé par les vers, bouffé par la terre, bouffé par le temps. Ce n’est jamais ce qui arrive, lorsqu’on l’appelle pour enquêter. Tout le monde le sait.

« Appelle Danglard, Veyrenc. On a besoin des profils de tous les membres de sa troupe. »

Il y a quelque chose qui grouille, tapi sous le sol de la capitale et Adamsberg n’a d’autres choix que de le déterrer. Il a toujours été fort pour crever les abcès, mettre les plaies à jour.  
Il n’a jamais été fort pour se dévoiler.

*  
* *

La vitre est opaque de graisse et de poussière. Le restaurant entier sent le renfermé. Le patron, l’épaule pressée contre le tour de porte de sa cuisine, les observe d’un œil mauvais. Adamsberg n’est pas certain de l’heure qu’il est, quelque part au milieu de la nuit, entre minuit et quatre heures, au bord de la nuit ou sur le rebord du jour, affalés sur des banquettes qui ont connu des jours meilleurs. Sur la carte, les mots se mélangent et il laisse Louis commander pour eux deux, deux cafés qui sentent trop fort et deux plats qui baignent dans l’huile de friture. Il a faim, il en est presque sûr. Il a besoin de dormir, aussi, les muscles engourdis par la tension causée par la conduite et l’esprit qui part à la dérive. Il sursaute, lorsque la bouteille de ketchup est poussée vers lui, relève les yeux pour les river sur Veyrenc qui plie soigneusement le mouchoirs en papier qui leur sert de serviette. C’est un geste élégant, il pense, une seconde. C’est un geste qui trahit le fait qu’il est plongé dans ses pensées. C’est le même que lorsqu’ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner au poste, à la recherche d’un indice, le même que toutes les fois où il l’a vu concentré sur une affaire et il penche la tête sur le côté, attend qu’il lui livre le cours de ses pensées, la conclusion de ses réflexions. Il y en aura une. Il y en a toujours une.

« Il avait beaucoup d’ennemis.  
\- Valois ? »

Hochement sec de la tête, l’origami de serviette en papier reprend de plus belle.

« Il était très hautain et imbu de lui-même, extrêmement manipulateur. C’était comme ça qu’il se faisait une place. Il doit y avoir des traces d’interviews, pour se faire une idée. Je ne serais pas surpris d’apprendre qu’il a été tué pour ça.  
\- Tu le connaissais bien ?  
\- Non. Mais je lisais des revues spécialisées, il aimait répondre aux journalistes. »

Adamsberg reste silencieux, un temps, accepte du bout des doigts la frite que lui tend Louis et qui a été arrosée de ketchup par accident. Elles ont un goût de carton arrosé de ketchup mais de la nourriture est de la nourriture et les doigts de Veyrenc entrent en contact avec les siens un peu plus longtemps qu’ils n’auraient dû.

« Peut-être qu’il reste des traces sur l’internet. » 

C’est une supposition. Le numérique n’a jamais été son fort, trop éthéré, inattrapable et il est incapable de manœuvrer sur la toile sans s’y perdre, sans s’y noyer. Il y a trop d’informations accessibles, trop d’années d’archives, trop de choses qui sont impossible à cerner. Ce n’est pas son fort, à lui mais il sait que Louis est capable de s’en tirer, il l’a déjà vu faire et, lorsque leurs regards s’accrochent, le sourire qu’il a sur les lèvres a tout de celui de l’homme qui sait qu’on ne peut se passer de lui.

« Je ne sais pas s’il y a des traces de lui, sur le net, mais il y a sans doute foule de détectives amateurs qui parle des tags sur twitter ou instagram. Peut-être que quelqu’un a vu quelque chose. C’est notre source d’information la plus intéressante.  
\- Pour ce soir, en tout cas.  
\- Pour cette nuit, oui. Demain, Danglard aura des réponses. »

Adamsberg aurait aimé en avoir la certitude. 

« J’ai besoin de me laver.  
\- Les toilettes sont dehors. » Louis esquisse un sourire en coin. « Pour les routiers. »

Ce n’est pas un mensonge et l’endroit a tout ce dont un film d’horreur pourrait rêver, de l’odeur de renfermé et de pourriture à la lumière qui vacille, l’eau crachée par un robinet rouillée et le sol qui colle contre les pieds. C’est mieux que rien, il se dit, plonge la tête sous le robinet, les mains pleine de savon qu’il a péniblement extirpé sur un bloc si sec que personne n’a dû s’en servir depuis des lustres. C’est accessoire, les cheveux, c’est pas grand-chose, mais c’est une illusion de confort, une illusion de propreté et il frotte, autant qu’il peut, pour ignorer Veyrenc qui déboutonne sa chemise, à côté de lui, passe ses doigts contre sa peau nue. 

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le théâtre. » Il lance, pour se distraire, croise son propre regard dans le miroir fêlé des toilettes qui semble le juger.  
« Tu n’as jamais demandé.  
\- Je ne pose pas de questions.  
\- Ça doit être emmerdant, quand on est flic.  
\- Tu l’es, toi aussi.  
\- Emmerdant ?  
\- Flic.  
\- Mais je pose des questions, moi. »

Il y a un silence et leurs yeux qui se croisent, Louis qui s’humecte les lèvres et Jean-Baptiste qui déglutit.

« Tu ne m’as rien demandé. » Il dit, sans vraiment y penser, parce que c’est ça, son vice, parce qu’il ne pense pas assez. Les yeux de Veyrenc sont un lac trouble et il se retient d’attraper entre ses doigts la mèche rousse qui retombe à ce moment-là.

Comme un lâche, il bat en retraite. Dans la voiture, Louis pose une serviette contre ses cheveux encore humides.  
Il ferme à demi les yeux au contact de ses doigts.

*  
* *

C’est le bruit du tonnerre qui le réveille, suivi de près par un juron et par le bruit de la pluie qui s’abat en rang serré contre la vitre du pare-brise. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s’est écoulé mais il s’est endormi le front contre la serviette roulée en boule, les paupières lourdes et le corps ankylosé. Il ne bouge pas, pas tout de suite, parce que la nuit est lourde et qu’il caresse une seconde l’espoir de se rendormir. Il ne bouge pas parce que c’est plus facile de faire semblant de dormir, parce que Louis a sans doute capté le changement de sa respiration mais qu’il n’a rien dit. Il garde les yeux fermés parce que c’est plus simple comme ça et peut-être qu’il aurait continué à feindre si la voiture n’avait pas fait une embardée avant de s’arrêter. Il hésite, un instant, étend les jambes jusqu’à heurter la voiture, tourne sur lui-même. L’horloge indique qu’ils sont en milieu de journée mais le ciel est noir et menaçant à travers les torrents de pluie. Le front contre le volant, Louis respire lentement. Ils ont manqué de sortir de la route, peut-être, ou les pneus ont manqué d’adhérence, il ne sait pas bien. Il sait simplement que Veyrenc le remarque et se ressaisit, remet son masque comme on remet ses vêtements à la fin de la nuit, les yeux plantés dans les siens et l’air plus solide au fil des minutes qui défilent.

« Danglard a envoyé son compte-rendu sur les membres de la troupe.  
\- Tu l’as lu ?  
\- Non, mais l’écran de ton téléphone s’est allumé. Le début du message était affiché. »

Il a l’air ennuyé, et Adamsberg ne sait pas bien pourquoi, si c’est l’accusation d’être au téléphone au volant ou celle de fouiller dans le portable d’un autre, si c’est autre chose, complètement, les fragments de l’accident qu’ils ont peut-être évité ou d’autres possibilités qu’il n’essaye même pas d’envisager. Il a une migraine, qui bat à l’arrière de son crâne, un rythme lent et sourd qui fait vrombir son cerveau. Il grimace, lorsque l’écran de son téléphone l’éclaire de plein fouet, tend l’objet à Veyrenc qui l’étudie d’un œil inquisiteur.

« L’intégralité, ou seulement le strict nécessaire ?  
\- L’intégralité. »

Il sait très bien que l’essentiel pour les autres ne couvre qu’une partie très fine de ce que lui considère comme suffisant. Il sait aussi que Veyrenc ne pose la question que par habitude, par politesse, presque, comme pour s’excuser de commencer à le connaître sans l’avoir même désiré. Il l’écoute d’une oreille détaché. La liste est longue, quelques techniciens, une costumière, plusieurs acteurs, rien qui ne retienne son attention, rien qui n’accroche réellement son esprit. Il y a des détails, évidemment, les liens qu’ils entretenaient et les rumeurs supposées sur leurs relations, des articles déterrés dans des journaux qui datent d’il y a vingt ans, des filles un peu trop jolies, des garçons aux sourires trop larges. Ils étaient jeunes, visiblement, jeunes et ambitieux et Adamsberg ne sait que trop bien à quel point ces choses-là font mauvais ménage. Ce qu’il sait aussi, c’est que Veyrenc garde l’essentiel pour la fin. Il y a un nom qui culbute de sa bouche, doucement. Evelyne Sauvage, il se souvient de son visage, la morte de la scène, l’Ophélie du pont de Bir-Hakeim, noyée il y a cinq ans sans laisser de famille derrière elle. Il se souvient d’elle, les lèvres bleues et les cheveux trop longs, des algues autour du visage comme une couronne mortuaire, les yeux hantés sur les photos qu’elle laissait derrière elle et la lettre de suicide au milieu de l’appartement trop net. Il y avait eu une enquête. Ce n’était pas lui qui était en charge, c’était à peine un contrôle de routine. Personne n’a rien trouvé ; Adamsberg est presque certain que c’était parce qu’il n’y avait rien à chercher. 

Ils restent silencieux, un long moment, et Jean-Baptiste sait que Louis se rappelle aussi, qu’il revoit les journaux et le pont Bir-Hakeim, les photographies et les gros-titre, Ophélie et Hamlet à la une dans un éclat morbide. C’est toujours Shakespeare, il pense. C’est Shakespeare à chaque respiration de l’enquête et quelque chose tire, quelque chose pulse. Ce n’est pas fini et il le sait, parce qu’il y a un deuxième nom qui tombe, un trois fois rien, un trois fois tout. Valère Delcroix, articule Veyrenc avec un froncement de sourcil si précis qu’Adamsberg pourrait le découper au couteau. Il n’a pas besoin d’explication, cette fois-là, pas besoin qu’il lui fasse un dessin. L’acteur est connu, l’acteur brûle les planches, l’acteur est nommé à Cannes, l’acteur est au centre d’un scandale, au centre d’une cible, au centre de… Il claque des doigts et c’est le geste qui attire l’attention de Veyrenc, le geste qui cause le déclic.

« Les tags se resserrent autour de leur proie. » souffle Louis et Jean-Baptiste hoche de la tête d’un geste lent.

Quelque chose de visqueux dort sous les eaux de la Seine. Ophélie a un secret accroché à la cheville. Ils ne savent pas encore quoi mais ils le découvriront vite, parce qu’Adamsberg observe, les vidéos d’archives, parce que Veyrenc met des noms sur les visages, parce que les protagonistes se détachent, un à un, Evelyne qui sourit dans le rôle d’Hécate, Valère qui gronde en Macbeth, comme habité par un fantôme, Lady Macbeth qui regarde droit dans la caméra, Lady Macbeth qui envoie un frisson tout droit dans son échine. Il se demande qui filmait, ce jour-là, n’est pas vraiment surpris d’apprendre qu’il s’agissait de Basile. Elle n’habite pas Paris – c’est ce que lui assurent en tout cas les recherches de Danglard. Elle s’appelle Irène Mocoeur, lui souffle Veyrenc. Elle n’habite pas Paris mais les côtes bretonnes, un village dont il est presque sûr qu’il écorcherait le nom s’il tentait de le prononcer. Elle n’habite pas Paris mais sa sœur y vit, elle. Elle n’habite pas Paris mais il faudra la convoquer. C’est ce qu’il envoie à Danglard, au milieu de l’après-midi, un sms cryptique mais qui sera déchiffré sans mal. « Convoquer Mocoeur, lien affaire Sauvage, interroger Delcroix – quelque chose clochait avec Valois. »

Il n’arrive simplement pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi.

*  
* *

Les doigts de Louis effleurent son genou lorsqu’il change de vitesse. Il est tard ; ils ont pris du retard. L’orage les a immobilisé longtemps, les yeux de Veyrenc qui accrochent les siens lui ont fait retenir son souffle un moment. Ils ont recommencé à rouler lorsque la pluie s’est tari. Il n’y a pas eu plus de soleil, à peine plus de lumières avant que la nuit ne retombe sur la route, avant qu’il ne s’arrêtent, les yeux trop larges et l’air hébété. Ils sont perdus ; ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ils sont perdus dans un pays dont Louis Veyrenc de Bilhc ne parle pas la langue et c’est quelque chose de plus complexe, de plus étrange. Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait ri, doucement, lentement, un son précautionneux et étrange. Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait repris le volant, dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait plissé le nez d’un air soupçonneux lorsque le GPS a été rallumé. Dans d’autres circonstances, il répète, en boucle, doucement, les yeux rivés sur le paysage nocturne qui défile. Ils ont trop dérivé, lui souffle Louis, un peu trop bas, un peu trop sur la gauche, une mauvaise sortie sans s’apercevoir et un autre pays. Il faut repartir vers l’Allemagne, glisser jusque là-bas, tracer tout droit vers la France sans plus s’arrêter. Il faut, bien sûr, et peut-être qu’ils traînent plus que ce qui était prévu malgré l’urgence qui pèse sur eux. Ils traînent mais lorsque la voiture s’arrête au milieu de nulle part et que Louis lui montre le ciel, Jean-Baptiste ne lui demande pas de redémarrer.

Les étoiles brillent plus au milieu de la campagne. Le silence le prend aux tripes, sensation de vide et d’infini et il se laisse tomber assis au sol lorsqu’il titube hors de la voiture, adossé contre la portière. Quelque part devant lui, le champs bruisse sous un coup de vent. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils ont quitté Tromsø, il se sent libre. Sans frémir, il accepte le contact de l’épaule de Louis contre la sienne, relève les yeux, pour l’observer, faire le catalogue de son visage une dernière fois. Il ne sait pas mettre des mots sur ce qui se trame, il est incapable de mesurer, calculer, comparer, de lui imposer l’échelle Camille, celle des tremblements de terre, celle des effondrements, celle qu’il a toujours connu, celle qu’il n’est plus sûr de chercher à présent. Il s’humecte les lèvres, pris de court lorsque Veyrenc lui coupe l’herbe sous le pied.

« Tu détesterais Macbeth.  
\- Je le déteste déjà.  
\- C’est parce qu’il ressemble à tous ces gens qui ont plus d’ambition que de compassion. »

C’est peut-être le cas – Adamsberg n’en sait rien. Il ne connaît pas grand-chose de Macbeth, en réalité, si ce n’est le profil austère de Valère et les yeux brûlants d’Irène. C’est peut-être quelque chose de viscéral, quelque chose d’intrinsèque, moins la pièce que les jeux de pouvoirs qui s’agitent sous ses yeux, les regards inquiets vers la camera, les yeux de Macbeth qui accrochent la lentille. Il y a quelque chose de familier dans les regards, quelque chose qu’il connaît, reconnaît, quelque chose qu’il a du mal à accepter. C’est pour cela qu’il tend la main, comme pour toucher les étoiles, change de sujet, fait mine de savoir totalement ce qu’il fait.

« C’est la grande ourse ? » Il demande et il sait pertinemment que ce n’est pas le cas. Il les a connues, les constellations, allongé dans l’herbe dans le village où il vivait, les yeux rivés sur le ciel nocturne. C’est une invitation à changer de cap, un moment de répit, un instant pour reprendre son souffle et il se raidit, lorsque la joue de Louis se presse contre son épaule.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, tu sais, Jean-Baptiste. » Il répond et c’est quelque chose de rare. Veyrenc sait des choses, Veyrenc sait des tas de choses, Veyrenc ne prononce pas son prénom, Veyrenc ne s’approche pas si près et il sent la tension dans ses épaules et la façon dont il retient son souffle se force à détendre un à un tous les muscles qui vivent sous sa peau. Il écoute, pour la première fois, la respiration qui caresse le bord de sa chemise et le pied qui tape un rythme lent contre la terre du bas côté, le vent qui bruisse dans le champs et les oiseaux nocturnes qui les survolent. Lorsqu’il bouge, c’est pour ramener ses jambes contre lui, heurter son genou du sien, doucement. Il ne le repousse pas. Il ne lui demande pas de se décaler. Il le laisse rester là et, pendant quelques minutes, il a l’impression que rien ne peut arriver.

Ce n’est que pour une nuit, il pense, et il écoute Louis réciter de mémoire des monologues entiers de Macbeth. Ce n’est que pour une nuit, il songe, l’esprit ailleurs et la joue pressée contre ses cheveux. Rien ne peut arriver, bien sûr. Rien, évidemment.

Comme à son habitude, il laisse couler.

*  
* *

Sur le tableau de bord, le téléphone est en haut-parleur. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Veyrenc prend des notes, un calepin calé contre son genou et les sourcils froncés en un v qui semble presque creusé dans la glaise de sa peau. Danglard a le pessimisme que lui apporte un troisième verre avant midi, quelque chose qu’Adamsberg pratique et connaît bien. Il le sent partout dans les inflexions de sa voix, partout dans la façon dont il semble pincé, presque fermé, comme hermétique aux idées qu’on pourrait lui donner. C’est lui, pourtant, qui les a mis sur l’affaire, lui qui lui a transmis les papiers, les photos, les archives. Il se demande si c’est le fait d’enquêter sur une affaire hypothétique ou le fait qu’ils soient en sous-effectifs, sans Adamsberg et Veyrenc. C’est peut-être un peu des deux : il y a de la fatigue dans les recoins de sa voix.

« Il y a de nouveaux tags.  
\- Toujours en cercle.  
\- C’est une cible, définitivement. Ça se rapproche.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça dit, cette fois ?  
\- ‘Une ombre qui passe’.  
\- C’est tout ? »

Ça semble étrange, ça semble peu, un nom de code, une métaphore et il surveille la route d’un œil noir, agacé de ne pas comprendre, agacé de ne pas savoir.

« Ça semble peu parce que ce n’est pas la citation en entier. » intervient Veyrenc, la voix tranquille alors qu’il fait cliquer son stylo. « C’est quelque chose comme ‘La vie n’est qu’une ombre qui passe, un pauvre acteur qui s’agite et qui parade une heure, sur la scène, puis on ne l’entend plus.’ C’est une menace.  
\- Il ne reste plus qu’à savoir qui on menace et pourquoi. »

Il dit plus comme si c’était simple, comme si rien ne pouvait aller de travers, comme si tout allait se régler en claquant des doigts. Il dit plus et il sait bien que ce n’est pas si simple que ça, dans le fond, parce qu’il y a trop de zone d’ombre, parce que la menace qui gronde est opaque, parce que Louis croque un plan de la ville sommaire sur son carnet, se met à dessiner les cercles, à marquer des croix, à froncer les sourcils un peu encore comme un ouvrier rendu perplexe par son œuvre.

« C’est Delcroix, qu’on vise. » Il affirme et Danglard s’agite, à l’autre bout du fil.  
« Pourquoi ? » Il demande et il suffit à Adamsberg un coup d’oeil au plan avant de saisir, de comprendre.  
« Il est au centre de la cible. Il habite au centre de la cible. »

C’est une évidence, une fois couché sur le papier, une fois toutes les croix et les cercles dessinés. C’est une évidence et il s’en veut de l’avoir manqué, de ne pas avoir attrapé cette idée, de l’avoir laissé le fuir lorsque le visage de Valère l’a interpellé, habillé en noir des pieds à la tête, Macbeth gravé dans la peau.

« Il m’a dit qu’il ne savait rien à propos de rien quand on l’a interrogé. » Il y a un bruit de papier, le bruit de notes que l’on froisse, que l’on consulte, que l’on compulse. « Rien sur les tags, en tout cas. Il m’a raconté qu’ils préparaient une nouvelle pièce, avant la disparition de Valois, que les rôles n’avaient pas encore été distribué.  
\- Ça aurait pu être la cause de sa mort ?  
\- Il m’a dit qu’il ne savait pas, que le rôle d’Hamlet lui avait été donné de toute façon. Irène, en revanche, m’a dit que Valois était un – je cite – ‘beau fils de pute’ mais qu’elle ne savait pas comment il était mort. »

Il n’y a rien de notable dans les autres réponses, Adamsberg ne les écoute que d’une oreille lointaine. Rien de notable si ce n’est l’absence d’Ophélie, d’Evelyne, comme un fantôme qu’on aurait découpé, une silhouette fantôme au milieu d’une toile de secret. C’est un événement marquant, pourtant, le suicide d’une ancienne camarade, quelque chose qui aurait pu ressurgir, au détour des questions, au détour de la conversation. Il aurait été simple, pour un meurtrier, de la charger, de laisser les doutes flotter, de les laisser se perdre au vent. Ça aurait été facile, un peu trop évident, mais facile, suffisamment pour laisser une traînée de doute, suffisamment pour échapper à la prison, suffisamment pour ne pas tremper dans l’eau sale de l’affaire. Ils n’auraient rien pu faire, contre ça, les preuves sont mortes en vingt ans et les traces de ce qui a tué Valois a depuis longtemps disparu, emportées par le temps. 

« Je leur ai demandé s’ils connaissaient bien Evelyne Sauvage. » annonce doucement Adrien. « Je pense qu’il y avait des querelles intestines.  
\- Avec Irène Mocoeur ?  
\- Non, avec Valère Delcroix. Ça a duré une fraction de seconde mais son visage est devenu incroyablement dur.  
\- Ils n’étaient pourtant pas sur le même créneau, en terme de rôle. » intervient Louis, qui cesse de jouer avec le crayon. « C’était quelque chose de personnel ?  
\- C’est ce que j’ai pensé. J’ai contacté tous les anciens de la troupe que j’ai retrouvé : apparemment, Valois avait des méthodes bien à lui pour attribuer les rôles principaux. »

Il y a quelque chose de glacé au fond de son estomac, lorsque les mots se frayent un chemin dans son esprit. La formule est tordue, alambiquée, mais Adamsberg a fréquenté de trop près les pentes arides de l’humanité, connaît par cœur les gouffres dans lesquels les hommes se plaisent à tomber. Il repense au regard d’Irène, en direction de la caméra, Irène en Lady Macbeth, Irène et ses yeux qui pourraient tuer un homme, Irène enragée au-delà du rôle qu’on lui a donné, Irène qui en sait plus que ce qu’elle a raconté. Ça crève les yeux, maintenant que tout s’emboîte, ça hurle quelque part dans son cerveau, les yeux éclairs et la présence glaçante, les yeux vers la caméra. Irène sait quelque chose. Irène connaissait les méthodes, avait subi les pratiques, les mains sales de Valois et les regards lubriques, les sourires bien trop grand de celui qui pense que rien ne pourra jamais le toucher. Irène joue Lady Macbeth et ça change tout. Irène joue Lady Macbeth et Valois fait payer à ses actrices le droit de jouer.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux résoudre cette enquête. » Il dit, parce que la boue de la seine menace de le noyer, lui aussi. « Je pense que Delcroix savait.  
\- Je suis certain qu’il était au courant, oui. » murmure Louis et les yeux de Jean-Baptiste se tournent vers lui. « Valois l’appelait son protégé. »

Il y a un silence, au bout de la ligne avant que la voix de Danglard ne sonne, lente et lourde comme la guillotine qui tombe :

« Je refuse de le laisser filer. »

Lorsqu’il raccroche, Adamsberg se sent épuisé.

*  
* *

Cette fois-ci, il est presque sûr qu’ils sont passés en France. La nuit est noire et ce ne sont pas les paysages qui le lui chuchotent mais il y a quelque chose dans l’air qui lui rappelle la maison. Ils sont loin de Paris, encore, et la pause dans une station d’essence pour faire le plein les retarde encore. Il ne râle pas, pourtant, profite des derniers moments, observe la silhouette de Louis qui se détache à l’intérieur de la station. Ca fait longtemps que ce n’est pas arrivé mais il n’a pas envie de penser à l’affaire. Il n’a pas envie de penser à la saleté du monde. Il n’a pas envie de penser à la saleté des hommes. Il ne veut pas penser à Irène Mocoeur et à Valère Delcroix, à Evelyne Sauvage au milieu de tout ça, il ne veut pas penser à ce mort pour lequel il n’a aucune compassion, il ne veut pas penser à tout ça. Ce n’est plus entre ses mains, à présent. C’est entre les doigts de Danglard. Il sait bien que ça ne se finira pas en silence comme il sait qu’il reste des zones d’ombre, des rumeurs, des incertitudes. Il faudrait interroger Delcroix, le regarder droit dans les yeux, essayer de comprendre, essayer de saisir. Il est presque sûr que ce n’est pas lui qui a tué Valois, presque certain, aussi, que c’est lui qu’on tente de faire accuser, que c’est lui qu’on tente d’éclabousser, à grande trace de peinture rouge sur le macadam de la capitale, en lettre majuscule, accusation viscérale. On essaye de le pointer du doigt, on essaye de leur ouvrir les yeux, on tente de leur dire quelque chose et il se demande si c’est en mémoire d’Evelyne ou par vengeance, si c’est la colère d’Irène qui remonte comme de la bile, qui essaye de faire peser sur les épaules de Valère des choses dont il n’est pas coupable. Ce n’est pas lui qui a tué Valois, c’est une certitude.

Ce n’est pourtant pas pour ça qu’il n’a pas les mains salies par la mort.

« Je t’ai ramené un café. » lance la voix de Louis, trop proche, trop subite. Il ne l’a pas entendu s’approcher, s’extirpe de ses pensées avec un clignement d’yeux affolé. « Ça va aller ?  
\- Je crois, oui. »

Il aimerait des certitudes, pour une fois dans sa vie, quelque chose de stable et de sûr, quelque chose qui ne s’effondrera pas à la minute où il y posera les doigts, quelque chose qu’il ne détruira pas en l’effleurant, enfant qui bâti des châteaux de sables pour mieux les laisser être entraînés par la marée, encore et encore, répétition morne. Il appuie ses doigts contre ceux de Veyrenc un peu trop longtemps, lorsqu’il attrape sa tasse, frissonne de tout son long lorsqu’il s’assoit sur le banc tout à côté de lui. Il y a trop de choses qu’il aimerait lui dire à propos de la solitude et de la compagnie à propos de la façon dont ses doigts piquent et à propos de la façon dont il lui a apporté un café, trop de choses qui se bouscules et qui s’étranglent et qu’il finit par garder, quelque part au creux de la gorge, quelque part au creux du corps.

« Quand je suis parti, je pensais que je serais heureux de rentrer.  
-Paris est censé me manquer à moi aussi. »

Ils ont les mêmes faux-semblants, les mêmes mensonges, une ville qu’ils aiment et un travail qui les obsède et la même solitude avec laquelle dormir une fois la nuit tombée, un vers atroce et sans visage qui ronge, ronge, ronge, sans jamais s’arrêter. Il se brûle les lèvres contre son café, pour se sortir de sa torpeur, allume une cigarette qu’il tend à Louis machinalement. Il se demande s’il a envie de l’embrasser. C’est une pensée stupide et vagabonde qui l’assaillit et le tourmente. Il se demande s’il a envie comme pour se remettre en question et mieux oublier, il s’interroge sur sa volonté pour mieux la repousser, pour mieux l’ignorer, la mettre de côté. Il se demande s’il a envie de l’embrasser, sobre et sans masque, des jours de voyage imprimé sous la peau et la fin au bout de l’autoroute qui les conduit à destination. Il se demande pour cacher le fait qu’il sait, que ça bat en silence sous leurs peaux depuis la Suède, que ça les a accompagné à chaque kilomètre, à chaque respiration, à chaque aire d’autoroute et chaque cigarette partagée, à chaque sourire et chaque habitude, à chaque moment où il a pensé que ça allait lui manquer. C’est compliqué et simple à la fois, risible, dans le fond, terriblement humain de désirer ce qu’on va perdre, de vouloir si fort quelque chose qui ne peut que péricliter et chuter, pourrir et flétrir. Ça demande de l’audace, peut-être, il ne sait pas, ne sait rien. Il sait juste qu’ils partagent trop de choses, un passé en commun compliqué, des tonnes et des tonnes de complications cachées sous la surface, prêtes à ressurgir à n’importe quel moment, comme un parcours d’obstacle au milieu de geysers.

Il aime des femmes de passage, souvent, des passantes et des passagères, des sourires, des hanches, des voix, des morceaux d’être. Il n’est pas tombé comme ça depuis la faille Camille, ne pensait pas plonger un jour dans une nouvelle fosse des Mariannes. C’est là qu’il est, pourtant, au milieu d’une station essence et au bord d’un vide sans fond, le danger collé sous la peau et la respiration affolée, à observer au ralenti Louis qui se penche et qui appuie, brièvement, ses lèvres contre sa peau, trajectoire calculée, le coin de ses lèvres et l’électricité, les yeux qui s’accrochent et le silence qui se fait, un voile pudique sur leurs cœurs battants et sur le souffle qu’il retient sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Lorsqu’ils reprennent la route, Louis prend le volant et Jean-Baptiste reste silencieux.  
Il dort d’un sommeil de plomb jusqu’à ce que Paris se dessine dans l’aube brumeuse.

*  
* *

Danglard parle sans s’arrêter. Il n’est pas bien sûr de quand il a commencé mais il est persuadé que c’était il y a quelque chose comme une heure ou quelques minutes. Il étale sur un tableau toutes les suppositions qu’ils ont partagé, enroule autour du nom de Valère Delcroix la suspicion d’un assassinat. Ce n’est pas le cas et il se demande s’il devrait le couper, le menton appuyé contre sa main et les yeux dans le flou. Ce n’est pas le cas mais il se demande où se situe la limite, s’il n’a pas poussé Ophélie dans le fleuve lorsqu’il a fermé les yeux la fois de trop, lorsqu’il a blâmé, poussé, haï, jalousé. Il se demande s’il peut vraiment lui en vouloir, à cet enfant de dix-huit ans sur une scène poussiéreuse, vingt ans auparavant, un siècle en avant, brûlé au feu d’un ego qui prétendait l’aimer. Il se demande et il n’a pas les réponses. Il se demande et il doute. La sensation le démange, parce que la culpabilité est une chose simple, la plupart du temps, mais qu’il n’est pas certain à ce moment-là. 

« Adrien. » Il appelle, doucement, les yeux rivés sur le siège qu’a quitté Louis Veyrenc quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je pense qu’il faut interroger Valère Delcroix sur la dernière fois qu’il a vu Evelyne Sauvage et Basile Valois.  
\- Pas Mocoeur ?  
\- Non. Elle, il faut lui demander où elle était, la nuit après sa mort. »

Danglard le connaît trop bien pour penser qu’il laisse les choses au hasard. Danglard l’a apprivoisé, depuis les années, a compris les mécanismes, a compris les enjeux. Il le connaît, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, sait à quel point l’esprit d’Adamsberg est parfois compliqué à percer.

« Tu as déjà les réponses, je me trompe ?  
\- Je n’ai aucune certitude.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais je connais les gens. »

Il a vu le visage d’Irène, il a vu les yeux d’Evelyne. Il est presque sûr que c’était elle, Ophélie, que l’homme a pris plus qu’elle ne voulait offrir. Il est presque sûr qu’elle l’a étouffé, l’oreiller appuyé sur son visage et la douleur dans le corps. Il est presque sûr qu’Irène a les réponses, qu’Irène sait, qu’elle a les doigts couverts de peinture et le besoin de justice dans le ventre, qu’elle a aidé à enterrer un homme et qu’elle veut en écrouer un autre. Il ne sait pas s’il veut l’arrêter. Il sait que Louis aimerait la laisser filer, il sait qu’il regarde avec mépris le portrait de Valois placardé au tableau qui pend dans le bureau. Il sait. Il ne peut pas le regarder d’un œil neutre, non plus, parce qu’il n’a pas de preuves mais qu’il a une intuition, une presque certitude, quelque chose de si prégnant qu’il s’en étouffe presque. Il hésite, une seconde, appuie les mains sur le bureau, se relève, un peu chancelant.

« Est-ce que je peux te laisser les convoquer ? J’ai besoin de marcher.  
\- Tu devrais dormir.  
\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, en ce moment.  
\- Ça va passer. »

Il sourit lorsque Danglard presse son épaule, sourit un peu moins, un peu plus vrai, lorsqu’il croise Louis, sur le chemin de la sortie. Il l’observe un moment et il se demande s’il va l’arrêter, le stopper, dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Pour une fois, il espère un geste, il espère qu’on le retienne, il espère qu’on le garde. Pour une fois, il aimerait que quelqu’un essaye plutôt que de le laisser partir, plutôt que de le laisser s’enfuir, plutôt que de le laisser. Pour une fois, il se dit, mais Veyrenc penche la tête sur le côté, comme pour l’examiner de plus près, le laisse enfiler sa veste, une manche, puis l’autre, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, le regarde franchir la porte d’entrée.

Sur les quais de la Seine, Jean-Baptiste compte trois journaux abandonnés, huit crottes de chiens, douze centimes rouges dans des grilles d’arbre, un regret. Il ne rentre pas au poste, il ne prend pas la peine. Il répond « okay » à Adrien, lorsqu’il reçoit un sms pour lui signaler que Delcroix avait surpris Valois et Sauvage dans le même lit, la veille de sa mort, lui souffler que Mocoeur a creusé le trou dans lequel reposait « l’ordure » lorsqu’Evelyne l’a appelée en larmes après l’avoir tué, drogué d’abord puis étouffé. Il répond « okay » parce qu’il n’y a rien à ajouter, parce que les hommes sont tous les mêmes, au bout du compte, jaloux et envieux et violent quand acculé, solidaire dans la douleur. Il répond « okay » parce qu’il n’a pas les mots pour en dire plus. Il répond « okay » parce que Louis a déjà fait le nécessaire pour que la mémoire d’Evelyne ne soit pas entachée, pour que personne ne soit éclaboussé. Il n’y a pas de preuves, si ce n’est un exercice habile de devinette et d’aveux, pas de preuves sinon des preuves circonstancielles, des aveux dans la confidence de salles aux caméras éteintes. Il n’y a pas de preuves parce que le coupable est déjà mort, parce que la victime a fini sa vie au fond de l’eau.

Souvent, Jean-Baptiste Adamsberg sait pourquoi il aime son métier. Parfois, il oublie et se surprend à chercher la justice sans savoir où la trouver.

*  
* *

Il est trois heures du matin lorsqu’un coup sec retentit à sa porte d’entrée. Il le sait, parce qu’il a les yeux rivés sur les chiffres rouges de son réveil. Il le sait, parce qu’il est incapable de dormir. Il le sait parce que c’est l’heure qu’affiche la montre de Louis, lorsqu’il le regarde, debout de l’autre côté du seuil, les yeux cernés et l’air grave. 

« Je suis à court de feu, Jean-Baptiste, tu sais. » 

Il y a quelque chose de doux, dans la voix, quelque chose de délicat, quelque chose de silencieux. Ils se regardent et Adamsberg sait qu’il y a d’autres choses sous les mots, une mer de choses à l’arrière de sa langue lorsqu’il tend les mains vers Veyrenc pour l’inviter à l’intérieur, recule d’un pas, incapable de le lâcher des yeux comme de craintes qu’il ne s’envole. Il y a quelque chose de vulnérable, dans ses yeux, quelque chose d’ouvert et de sincère, quelque chose d’incroyablement clair et d’incroyablement sûr, quelque chose qui lui arrache un frisson et qui lui donne envie de trembler, les pupilles dilatées et les orteils qui se recourbent à l’intérieur des chaussettes en laine qu’il a gardé par habitude en allant se coucher.

« Je pense que je peux te dépanner. »

Il sait qu’il peut, en réalité, parce qu’il a retrouvé le briquet de Louis dans la poche de sa veste et que ce n’est pas lui qui l’y a mis, parce qu’il ne l’a pas retenu, là-bas, mais qu’il avait accroché un hameçon à son corps longtemps auparavant, au détour d’une cigarette, au détour d’un mot, au détour d’une phrase. Lorsque sa bouche rencontre la sienne Adamsberg se demande si c’est comme ça que se passe le déplacement des continents, quelque chose de lent et de calculé, quelque chose de violent et de prévu, quelque chose d’inévitable, quelque chose que rien ne peut arrêter, la tectonique des cœurs et ses doigts qui se pressent contre sa gorge, étudie la déglutition et le souffle, la façon dont ils se cherchent et se trouvent après des jours et des jours à se pourchasser au gré des vagues qui les ramenaient l’un vers l’autre, portés par des courants imprévisibles.

Il n’y a pas de hasard, pourtant, lorsqu’ils tombent nus sur le lit, pas d’hésitation, pas de timidité, un peu de maladresse, un peu d’impatience, mais pas de doute, pas de questionnement. C’est le bout du chemin, la croix sur la carte, la destination entrée sur le GPS de la voiture de location. C’est la suite logique, celle qu’ils avaient vu venir depuis la chambre étroite de Tromsø, depuis l’arrivée de Louis dans la brigade, depuis la tension, depuis le début de la danse, depuis les premiers mots et depuis les premiers kilomètres, à chaque bornes passées sur la route et à chaque arrêt au milieu de leurs solitudes. Il n’y a pas de hasard, lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau, pas de doute dans les mains appuyées contre les peaux. Les yeux de Louis sont brillants dans la pénombre lorsque son front s’appuie contre le sien. Les yeux de Louis ressemblent à des phares, les yeux de Louis lui arrachent une respiration âpre. Il sait. Il sait et c’est la première fois que ça ne l’effraye pas. Il sait et il n’y a pas de fuite possible. Il sait et il n’y a pas de terreur, pas d’interrogations interminables.

Il n’y a pas. Il n’y a pas. Il n’y a pas. La liste est longue et peut-être que ce n’est pas la liste qu’il devrait faire, dans le fond, parce que ce n’est pas l’important, pas l’essentiel, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Il y a cinq baisers pressés au creux d’un cou, ou d’une épaule, ou d’une cuisse.  
Il y a quatre heures qui défilent presque trop vite, au milieu de la nuit.  
Il y a trois chaussettes sur le parquet près du lit, le lendemain matin.  
Il y a deux cafés sur la table de la cuisine à peine éclairée.  
Il y a une clope allumée dans le cendrier.

Lorsque Jean-Baptiste attrape sa main au lieu d’attraper la cigarette, aucun mot n’est échangé.


End file.
